


One of your French Girls

by asuralucier



Category: Great Pretender (Anime)
Genre: Canon-Typical Behavior, M/M, Not exactly a virgin but kind of yeah!Edamame, Seduction, Shower Sex, Singapore Sky AU, Snark and Banter, Titanic is apparently big in Japan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 13:07:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30039150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asuralucier/pseuds/asuralucier
Summary: “You do look twelve if you don’t comb your hair.” Laurent looked thoughtful. “You know what, Edamame, this might just work.”Edamura gets a crash course in seduction from Laurent. It...goes as well as you’d expect.(A snippet of a canon divergent AU of “Singapore Sky” where Cynthia still fails to seduce Sam Ibrahim, but notices that he might have a type.)
Relationships: Edamura Makoto/Laurent Thierry
Comments: 4
Kudos: 102





	One of your French Girls

“No way.” Edamura could feel his eyebrow twitching. When neither Abbie nor Laurent seemed to want to come to his rescue, he resumed defending himself as vehemently as possible without spilling the glass of wine that Cynthia had just topped up for him. “ _No way_! The agreement was that I’d infiltrate Clark’s team as the mechanic. Can’t we just stick with that plan? I like that plan. There’s no way I’m going to—” 

“Oh, so _now_ you like that plan,” Laurent said. He took a sip of wine and looked thoughtful. “You do look twelve if you don’t comb your hair. And you do exude a certain sense of innocence. You know what, Edamame, this might just work.” 

“Except he’s a total virgin.” Abbie snorted into her glass.

“Abbie, let’s not be crude,” Cynthia said, slinging her arm around the smaller woman. “And besides, it won’t matter that Edamame’s a virgin. It’s probably what Sam likes about him. It might even be his best advantage.” To demonstrate, she held up one perfectly manicured finger and pointed it towards the ceiling. 

Edamura felt the tips of his ears grow hot and red. “Hang on, I’m not—”

Everyone looked at him again, and the rush of adrenaline and indignation that he’d stored up in the last few seconds all but evaporated once he was the center of attention. He started to shrink away from Abbie’s ever stark and judgmental stare, Cynthia’s slightly quizzical but still hopeful look, and Laurent’s...something. Edamura still wasn’t great at reading him, which was one of many reasons why the man annoyed him so much. 

Laurent said, gesturing, “You’re not…?” And the bastard smiled, as if inviting him—no, _daring_ Edamura to finish his sentence. 

“I’m not doing that.” Edamura huffed. “What’s wrong with us sticking to the original plan? It was even _your_ plan!” Here, he stuck an accusing finger in Laurent’s direction. He would have liked to drive his point by poking the man in the chest, but their seating arrangement prevented this. “Besides, it doesn’t make any sense! I’ll be able to get close to Sam anyway as Clark’s mechanic. I don’t see how me—” He couldn’t even really bring himself to say the word, what they wanted him to do. Not because he was a virgin or too pure or anything like that. Edamura simply wasn’t shameless like Laurent or Cynthia, and no matter how they tried to convince him otherwise, Edamura was sure that wasn’t a bad thing. 

“The word is ‘seduce,’ Edamame.” Edamura felt the cushion of the seat beside him, and suddenly, Laurent was there, crowding into his space. When he next inhaled, he could smell just a hint of wine on Laurent’s breath. Laurent had a hand cupped carefully under Edamura’s jaw, and like a true gentleman thief, the pads of his fingers were smooth, like he’d never done a day of honest work in his life. Which...well. 

“Wh—what are you doing, Laurent?” 

Abbie said, rolling her eyes, “Oh, get a room.” 

“We will in a moment,” Laurent assented cheerfully and leaned back on the couch again. “It looks like I have my work cut out for me, anyway.” 

“Here, Edamame, have the rest of this wine.” Cynthia leaned forward and emptied the bottle into his glass. Edamura was only a little grateful. Not because he particularly liked the wine (a little too dry for his taste) but because he could brandish it like a weapon in self-defense if Laurent tried anything funny again. If there was one thing the French respected, it was wine. 

Still, Laurent settled a hand on Edamura’s knee, and when Edamura looked at it, Laurent gave him a squeeze. Edamura just about managed to not shoot out of his seat. He took a large gulp of wine. 

Laurent said, “About your question...sure, it’d be fine if you were just Clark’s mechanic. Perfectly workable, but...” 

“But?” 

“But a man’s at his most vulnerable when thinking with his, you know.” Laurent gestured at his crotch and Edamura looked away. Of course the guy would know about that. “Think of it as an additional layer of insurance. And more fun for the rest of us.” 

“Definitely more fun!” Cynthia chimed in. There was still a slight, telling throb near her temple. “You can break Sam’s heart and eat it for breakfast, as slow as you’d like.” This was said with a cheerful smile. 

Edamura looked towards Laurent. “She’s never going to get over that, is she?” 

“Nope. ” Laurent shook his head. “That’s another reason you should do this, it boosts team morale. But don’t worry.” He gave Edamura’s knee another squeeze, and this time, Edamura was at least half expecting it so he managed not to flinch. “I’ll treat you like one of my French girls.” 

“But I’m not French.” (And not a girl either, but Edamura hoped that went without saying.) 

Everyone in the room looked shocked. Even Abbie paused her usual expression of bored and annoyed to look surprised, and even a little interested. 

Cynthia spoke first, her tone delicate, “Edamame, have you...never seen _Titanic_?” 

“...No?” Edamura looked between them each in turn. “Like, I know it’s a movie?” 

“How are you able to sit through all of Cassano’s dreck and not see _Titanic_?” Laurent raised his eyebrows. 

“I dunno.” Edamura shrugged. “I guess I just never got around to it? I was a kid when it first came out.” 

“But it has Leo DiCaprio in it,” Cynthia pressed forward. “Don’t the Japanese really like him?” 

“I...guess? What does _Titanic_ have to do with...what I’m supposed to be doing?” Slowly but surely, Edamura was consigning his dignity to the fact that he was going to be seducing Sam Ibrahim for the sake of the con. But he was still not going to say it. 

“Nothing, I suppose.” Laurent sighed. “Come on, we’ve got a lot of work to do.” 

*

The “work” they supposedly had to do began in the shower. More specifically, Laurent wanted a shower and didn’t want to waste a moment of time. After all, they didn’t have a lot of time; Edamura was supposed to meet the Ibrahims in a couple of hours. 

“That still doesn’t explain why I have to watch you shower.” Edamura kept his eyes fastidiously on the ceiling. “I don’t think five minutes makes a difference.” 

“Of course it does,” Laurent said, his voice slightly muffled by the shirt he was pulling over his head. “You should know by now that every minute counts in a con. And I like to enjoy myself in the shower. That takes longer than five minutes.” 

“Why am I not surprised?” 

It wasn’t just his time in prison that made Edamura disciplined about showers. It was something more than that. In the shower he was alone in his head. And sometimes that wasn’t a particularly nice place to be.

But he wasn’t alone now. 

He was very much not alone with a completely naked Laurent Thierry, and everywhere Edamura tried to look, his gaze still came right back to NAKED LAURENT THIERRY like the man was some kind of homing missile.

This was so unfair. 

“Help you with something, Edamame?” Laurent smiled knowingly like a bastard. Instead of getting into the shwer, he made a point of sitting next to Edamura on the bathtub’s edge. But this time, the man didn’t reach out to touch any part of him, and Edamura was relieved. He didn’t think he could have survived the shock. 

“I thought you wanted a shower.” 

“I do, but before I go, I would like you to ruminate on first impressions. What are you thinking, right now?” 

“First impression of what, exactly?” Edamura still wasn’t sure where to look. He settled, eventually, on Laurent’s clavicle. And that was...fine. For now. “Of you? Isn’t it a little late for me to be forming one? I’m still not over the fact that you’re kind of a pushy asshole.” 

Laurent winced, but he had to be acting. Or maybe he was wincing because Edamura was not exactly being a willing or clever pupil of whatever he was trying to teach. “...I more meant, your first impression of me as a sexual conquest.” 

“As a...sexual conquest.” Edamura repeated, mostly to buy himself some time. Without his permission, his gaze trailed down, away from Laurent’s clavicle to his well-toned pecs and abdomen and—no, no, no. Back to the clavicle. Where it was safe. Edamura cleared his throat. “I—”

“Shall I start instead?” 

Now Laurent was touching him, his palm flat against Edamura’s quickened heartbeat. He moved up, stopping when his fingers brushed against Edamura’s collarbone. 

“Start with what?” Edamura breathed out. 

“My first impression of you as a sexual conquest.” Laurent leaned in close, and Edamura screwed his eyes shut. They were going to kiss. They were going to kiss. They were going to—

Oh.

Laurent simply pressed his mouth against Edamura’s jugular, and Edamura swallowed. “As long as you don’t think I’m a virgin too. Because I’m not.” 

“I wasn’t going to say that,” Laurent said against his skin. “But I was going to say something...well, adjacent to that.” He moved, so that they were looking at each other again, and this time, Edamura stared at his mouth. “May I?” 

“Okay,” Edamura said. 

“Maybe it’s been a while for you. Has it?” 

Laurent’s tone actually sounded gentle and interested. Edamura tried to remember that this man was a pushy asshole con-man and he ate women and men alike for lunch. He couldn’t possibly be interested for the sake of interest itself. But still, Edamura felt himself being drawn in. He put one hand on Laurent’s thigh and felt warm skin prickle against his fingertips. 

“I had a girlfriend in high school. We did have sex. A handful of times.” 

Laurent looked like he wanted to laugh, but only for a second. After that, he just looked gentle and interested again. “And since then?” 

“And since then nobody wants to go with a petty criminal or a guy with no money. And then I met you guys. Went to prison. Met you guys again.” 

Edamura hadn’t meant to tell the truth. 

Crap. 

“That’s good though,” Laurent said, which was something that Edamura wasn’t expecting. He was nodding, pleased. “That’s good.” 

“What is?” 

“I don’t think I could in good conscience ask you to do this if you were really a virgin. But don’t tell Cynthia that.” 

“You have a _conscience_.” Edamura stared at Laurent, and his dick which just twitched. He definitely didn’t imagine that. But it wasn’t like Laurent appeared embarrassed about it. He even took Edamame’s hand on his thigh and slid it over his forming erection. 

“Of course I do.” 

“And your conscience is okay with…” Edamura looked at his hand around Laurent’s dick. It twitched again in his grip, as if telling him to get on with it. “This?” 

“You might have to do this for Sam. It’s good practice, _non_?” Laurent said. The matter-of-factness of his voice and what he was trying to put across was only waylaid a little by a light flush on his cheeks. “As it were, I’m willing to take one for the team, too. We all have our parts to play, Edamame.”

“You know you’re full of shit, Laurent.” Edamura rolled his eyes. 

But that was just what Edamura needed to break apart from the awkwardness that had permeated this entire situation, crazy as it was. And for once, he didn’t stop to think whether Laurent meant for things to go that way or not. When it came down to it, Edamura was pretty terrible at wanting things in life (something that he was probably going to think about later) but not now. Now a pretty fucked up part of his brain wanted to make out with Laurent Thierry and it wasn’t that he wanted to really, it was just for a job and—

Fuck it. 

Laurent made a surprised sound when Edamura surged forward to press their mouths together. It wasn’t comfortable at first. Too much teeth and tongue all at once.

But then Laurent relaxed and one of his hands came up to cup the back of Edamura’s head, keeping him still. Laurent tasted like wine, and weirdly enough, he didn’t taste like anyone else but himself. 

But then Laurent pulled away first, even managed to get his cock, fully hard, out of Edamura’s grip. He stood and now Edamura really let himself look. 

“I did want to take a shower,” Laurent said, with a bit of an exaggerated wink. Then he turned around and Edamura got an eyeful of ass. This was not an awful thing, either. “But you’re free to join me.” 

The bastard. 

*

Somehow, Edamura had it in his head that Laurent Thierry was going to be an ungenerous lover, given the other aspects of the guy’s terrible personality. But then, this didn’t exactly square with the fact that Laurent did get laid a lot and all kinds of people apparently enjoyed having sex with him. 

Maybe something changed when the guy took off his clothes. Embracing his inner sense of vulnerability or whatever. Edamura had been around cons long enough in his own time. He knew at least the simple bits of it, like how most cons had to showcase a common vulnerability, or a want. 

Trust someone like Laurent to translate perfectly good principles to sex. 

Edamura stepped out of his own clothes, shivering a little as the cool gust of air hit his bare skin. It was blazing hot in Singapore this time of year, but the apartment had the air condition cranked all the way up. 

The shower was already running, and there was a slight layer of fog over the glass, but still, it was easy for Edamura to make out Laurent’s form through that and discern the man was watching him.

“Do you have to be such a pervert?” Edamura asked, as he stepped into the shower. “I saw you looking.” 

“I’m not a pervert,” said Laurent and he definitely sounded like he believed it. He ran a hand carelessly over Edamura’s hip and then pulled away again. “It’s an important part of the seduction process and you should do it too. I like leading by example.”

“Do what?” 

Laurent dropped to his knees and he tilted his head up at Edamura, damp strands of blond hair falling over his eyes. “Visualize your conquest. Have a plan. Stick to it until you get what you want.” 

Then Laurent tilted his head forward and took Edamura’s cock in his mouth. 

Suddenly, all the blood that was in his head helping him think flowed all the way down his body to the point of his dick, and Edamura moaned, one hand on Laurent’s shoulder and the other gripping in his hair, but not too hard. Laurent lapped at him hungrily, and Edamura tried not to think about how Laurent wasn’t his first, but Laurent was possibly his best and—

(Yeah, maybe just stop thinking now.) 

The moment Edamura stopped thinking, was the moment that he was newly aware of Laurent reaching for a small bottle of lotion on the side of the shower and squeezing a generous amount onto his fingers. 

“And that’s what you...want?” Edamura queried, thinly. He was definitely enough of _not_ a virgin to get the implication. Unfortunately. Or fortunately.

Or something else.

Fuck, he couldn’t decide. 

Before he attempted a reply, Laurent first licked a line along his very hard cock and swallowed him back down just like that, no big deal. Edamura arched forward and felt himself hit the back of Laurent’s throat, but instead of jerking away from him, Laurent reached to steady him near his hip. 

“Oh—fuck.” 

But before it became too much, before he could feel his balls seize with the inevitability of his orgasm, Laurent pulled back from him again, stood up. Edamura couldn’t even quite find the time to whine about being on edge as the man placed a too-prim, teasing kiss to his mouth.

“Did you like that?” 

“Y—yeah.” 

“Then I want that,” Laurent backed him up right against the shower wall and lifted one of Edamura’s legs. “I just want to fuck you. Make you feel good. See, Edamame, I can be polite.” 

Edamura was aware of Laurent’s slicked fingers teasing at his ass and he bit back a sound. “It’s super weird when you’re polite.” 

“Oh, _well_.” He felt Laurent grin against the corner of his mouth. “I can be nasty too, Edamame. You just have to ask. It’s good that you know what you want.”

*

“—Edamame! Sam Ibrahim’s on the phone!” Cynthia’s voice sounded on the other side of the door. Edamura’s head was clouded by a warm fog from his orgasm and as such, he couldn’t think about how there were other people in the apartment while he and Laurent were in the shower together. 

To his relief, Laurent didn’t remind him of that either. The man merely leaned forward and kissed the shell of his ear, feather light, as if he was being extraordinarily careful about not leaving a mark. Edamura couldn’t help but shiver. “Go get ’em, Tiger.”


End file.
